New Netherlands and the Invasion
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: A Revolution story about New York, Daddy, and Uncle Artie. Rated for invasion.


**This is a story that kind of centers around my OC, New York. She's America's adoptive daughter, and played an important role in the Revolution. One of the earliest battles of the Revolution was at New York. England invaded New York, and inhabited her until Washington won her back. Although this is a battle we don't often hear about, it was the largest attack on New York until 9/11. This is about New York, her Daddy, and Uncle Artie facing the past.**

****America was spending time with one of his oldest daughters. The blond teenager was curled up with her father, happily chatting about what New Jersey had done, and how Ohio was wearing the same jeans as last season, and how California was harassing her... You get the picture, she was being New York. Her father nodded with half-interest, and didn't really pay attention until he heard the word "invaded."

"Who was invaded? And how did YOU know about it?" He still thought her a child, and couldn't believe she would know of such things.

"Daddy, we all know what an invasion is. However, Ohio keeps telling me that Uncle Artie invaded me in the big war. I was really little, so I don't remember, but is it true? And is it also true that my real father is Mr. Netherlands?"

America sat, shocked at how much Ohio had figured out. He went back into his mind, remembering a simpler time...

* * *

><p>It had been a bright morning. America was all grown up, and felt good that he and England were getting along again. Those years of salutary neglect couldn't be replaced, but they could try! In the meantime, England had asked America to find other colonies, and to take them. He was all too happy to explore.<p>

He'd been walking through the woods when he stumbled on a log cabin. The cabin was rather large, and made of big oak logs. He could hear a small voice inside, so he went to investigate.

He opened the door to find a little girl playing with a stuffed rabbit on the floor. She seemed to be quite young, younger than he had been when he'd met England. Her blond hair bounced as the rabbit was sung a pretty song in an upbeat fashion he'd never heard before. He could barely catch the words.

"...If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere..." the little girl sang, happy to be singing.

"Hello!" said America, waving at the little girl. She turned, and big blue eyes, not unlike his own, stared out. "Who are you?" she asked in the fashion that was very similar to Mr. Kumajiro's.

"My name is America. Who are you?"

The little girl giggled. "You simply HAVE to know me! I'm New Netherlands!" She waved.

"New... Netherlands?"

"Yes! I was named after my papa!" She pointed to a picture, and sure enough, there she was on the Netherlands' lap.

"Where is your papa?"

The girl went quiet. "He's probably out hunting... He's always out hunting..."

Alfred thought to himself. 'A little girl, all alone in these woods. She's bound to run into trouble, or worse, France! I should take care of her.' He smiled at her.

"Do you want to come live in my house?"

"I don't know... Does your house have pretty clothes?"

"The prettiest clothes in the world!"

"Then yes!" she said, jumping into his arms. "Does this make you my papa?"

"This makes me your daddy." He thought for a moment. "How about we change your name to New York, after a place in England?"

"Okay, Daddy." The girl smiled, and clutching her rabbit, fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>The year was 1776. America had been through enough with England, and had broken away. He was at war with his big brother.<p>

"Man the cannons! Hold the redcoats back!" He was commanding his army to fight back the British, and the work was slowly killing him.

At that moment, New York ran in in tears. She had grown a little, but was still very small. "Daddy?" She tugged his sleeve.

"What is it, honey? Daddy's very busy." He bent down to look in her tear-stained eyes.

"Uncle Artie came to my house earlier." Alfred's blood went cold. "He hurt me, Daddy. He...he kissed me, but it hurt, and he hurt my insides, and..." she broke down again.

"Samantha? Look at me. Did you let him hurt you?"

She shook her head. He hugged her, and she passed out from exhaustion. After laying her down in her bed, he went off to find England.

* * *

><p>He found the Brit in his parlor, sipping a cup of tea. "Why'd you do it, Arthur?"<p>

England turned. "Do what?"

America ran over, grabbed England by the shirt, and pushed him up against a wall. "You know what. You hurt my daughter! You hurt Samantha! You hurt an innocent child!"

England laughed. "Should have thought of that BEFORE you decided to take me on, Alfred. You go against me, and your children will get in the crossfire."

America let England down. But the minute the Brit let his guard down, he was punched square in the jaw, and flung to the floor, the momentum not helping his recovery.

Alfred pointed an angry finger at the smaller nation. "I swear to you, Arthur Kirkland, that if you TOUCH one of my children again, I will hunt you down, and make you pay. You will hurt greater than they hurt, and even if you beg for mercy, you won't get any." He began to walk out, but stopped at the door. "And this will not defer me. I WILL be independent. I gave you an easy option, one that would have saved us time. You chose not to take it. You brought this upon yourself."

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Hello? Earth to Alfred F. Jones? Samantha A. Jones would like a word!"<p>

America was jolted back to the present. His daughter looked up at him. He saw that she really had forgotten those bad times, and decided to save her the pain.

"That's a story for another time, honey. For now, how about we talk about you not going around and flirting with Massachusetts?"

She giggles. "But Daddy... Samuel's cute! And you don't mind that Ohio and Florida are together!"

"Ohio and Florida?"

"Oops... I thought you knew..." They laugh, and go back to their happy present, instead of their dark pasts.


End file.
